A keyboard is one of input devices that are mostly used by people when using electronic devices at present. A keyboard is provided with a plurality of keys for being pressed by a user, and the key can move up and down to trigger a circuit to generate an input signal. Therefore, the keys are all designed to have a certain height, which varies along with different sizes of keyboards and corresponding electronic devices. For example, a height of a key in a keyboard for a desktop computer is relatively high, to make it convenient to press and improve hand feeling, and a height of a notebook computer is relatively low, to make it convenient to open and close a screen.
At present, many electronic devices become thinner and lighter, but a key height is set during manufacturing, and it is impossible to change the height to fit a thin and light electronic device, or equipment for adjusting the height needs to be provided additionally, which makes it impossible to effectively reduce a whole thickness apart from making it inconvenient to store. Therefore, a conventional keyboard still needs to be improved.